1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite cable for a vehicle to be used for connecting between a wheel-side device which is fixed on a wheel side via a suspension device with respect to a body of the vehicle and a body-side device disposed on a body side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a cable for connecting between the wheel-side device which is fixed on the wheel side and the body-side device disposed on the body side, a cable including a plurality of wires and a sheath collectively accommodating the plurality of wires has been known (e.g. JP-A 2008-238987).
The cable (harness) disclosed by JP-A 2008-238987 is connected to the electric brake device provided on the wheel-side at one end, and connected to a battery mounted on the body-side at the other end. The electric brake device receives a power (electric current) from the battery via a cable, drives the motor by the supplied power, and exerts a braking force by pressing a brake pad(s) to a brake disc.